el pasado de Arceus
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: incluso Arceus, el dios de los Pokémon, tiene recuerdos que le gustaría olvidar, bendito con la bendición de Kami, logra hacer su mundo feliz, pero cuando su pasado vuelve a por él ¿que va a hacer? ¿a a dejar que Konoha se pudra en la guerra o va a salvarlos? Godlike Naruto; Arceus/Naruto, Rinnegan and Multipower Naruto, Rated T por si acaso
1. prólogo

**aquí vengo con otro fic de Naruto que de seguro que va a molar a aquellos que mirar historias de Naruto desterrado, que lo disfrutéis**

 **renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Pokémon o sus ideas del canon original eso pertenece a sus propios autores**

* * *

Incluso Arceus tiene recuerdos que le gustaría poder olvidar, aquellos cuyos cuales antes era muy tonto y era un mortal de nombre Naruto Uzumaki, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos cuando aparecieron en un portal tres criaturas que eran dragones, o parecían de todo menos dragones,

Uno era rosa y tenía dos gigantescas perlas en los hombros y dos alas pequeñas de metal en su espalda, era bípeda

Otro era azul y tenía una estructura de metal en su lomo y tenía un gran cristal de diamante azul en el pecho, la criatura estaba a cuatro patas

Y la última pero la más tenebrosa era de color negro oro y rojo en lineas y tenía seis gigantescos tentáculos en la espalda acabados en forma de pico rojo, tenía una máscara de oro y se notaba muy enfadada

Estos eran ni mas ni menos el trío creación: Dialga, Palkia y Giratina

 **"Padre, detén a Giratina, por favor"** decía Palkia desesperada

 **"Palkia, tu cola es mía"** dice Giratina muy enfadada **"así aprenderás a no tocar mis cosas"**

 **"Giratina por favor, entiende que sin eso entonces nuestra lucha se hubiese alargado y..."** no llegóa a acabar Dialga cuando Arceus rugió

 **"SILENCIO"** ruge Arceus **"ESCUCHADME BIEN, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA JUEGOS Y DEFINITIVAMENTE, GIRATINA, SI NO PUEDES MANTENER LAS DOS COSAS A LA VEZ, ELIGE UNA Y CÁLLATE ¿DE ACUERDO?"**

Los tres se quedaron en silencio después del arrebato de Arceus, nunca en la vida Arceus se había sentido así y sido así con sus hijos, el siempre era paciente y los trataba con amabilidad pero al parecer el trío llegó a tocar mucho las narices a Arceus y al final estalló

 **"Padre, ¿se puede saber que te pasa? ¿por qué estás tan sumido en tus pensamientos?"** dice Giratina curiosa

 **"Eso no te concierne Giratina"** dice Arceus poniendo nervioso al trío puesto que Arceus nunca era así, algo debió de molestarlo y mucho **"lo siento por trataros así hijos míos, pero algo me ha estado preocupando y perturbando y no os lo voy a contar, estoy demasiado cansado como para hacer frente a mi sufrimiento de nuevo"**

el trío se miro extrañado y tuvo un mal presentimiento de esto

 **En la tierra de los Pokémon**

"Los seres humanos de esta tierra son impresionantes, no poseen Chakra pero utilizan la tecnología para cubrirlo" dice Sakura emocionada "por no hablar de todas las criaturas maravillosas por aquí que utilizan Chakra

"Si todo esto es impresionante, pero recordad nuestra misión y era que Naruto se volviese Hokage de nuestra aldea" dice Kakashi

"Aun no entiendo porque el dobe tiene que ser Hokage de nuestra villa si yo podía hacer el trabajo" dice Sasuke con una profunda herida al orgullo desde que Naruto le derrotó en el valle del fin

"Sasuke sabemos que si tu vas a ser Hokage, Orochimaru tomaría la villa y empezaría un reinado del terror" dice Kakashi mientras que Sasuke gruñó

Mientras siguieron caminando durante varias horas finalmente los tres de detuvieron a descansar cuando escucharon sonidos de una pelea

"Más rápido Gibe" decía un chico de pelo negro, se parecía bastante a un Uchiha

"Derrótalo Mawalie" decía otro chico que no era importante aunque se notaba que no era de la región de Shinno

Los tres observaron bien la pelea hasta que el Gibe ganó la pelea con un jutsu impresionante y solo era un draco meteor, los tres decidieron salir para enfrentarse a ellos

Ash estaba teniendo un buen día pero cuando salieron esos tres algo le decía que mantenerse todo lo posible lejos del pelinegro

"Buenas, somos unos viajeros que por desgracia nos hemos perdido, ¿nos podéis decir donde queda la próxima ciudad?" dice Kakashi

Pikachu sabía que no eran de por aquí así que se puso en modo defensa rápidamente y Sasuke lo notó

"Lo que no entiendo es porque se pone en modo defensa si solo hemos pedido la posición de la ciudad más cercana para cumplir con nuestro objetivo" dice Sasuke

"¿Y cual es vuestro objetivo?" pregunta una chica peliazul llamada Dawn

"Nuestro objetivo es recuperar a una persona que se fue de nuestra aldea" dice Kakashi "para que el sea el Hokage"

 _"¿Hokage?"_ pensaban los chicos

"Eh disculpad pero ¿qué es un hokage?" dice Brock

"Verás, es que somos de otra dimensión que encontramos la guarida de la persona a la que estamos buscando y encontramos el jutsu que la hacía viajar entre dimensiones así que aquí estamos" dice Sakura y los demás la miraron como si hubiese salido otra cabeza

 _"¿Jutsu, dimensiones, ninjas? que demonios..."_ pensaba Ash _"porque todo es tan familiar para mi, bueno encontraré la respuesta si viajo con ellos"_

"Eh ¿qué tal si viajas con nosotros para no perderos de nuvo?" dice Ash

"¡Qué!" dice los demás chicos excepto el trío de la otra dimensión

"Por supuesto, que nos encantaría" dice Kakashi

"Entonces vamos" dice Ash no muy entusiasta sorprendiendo al grupo excepto al trío y pikachu no le quitó el ojo de encima al pelinegro

"¿Se puede saber por qué no me quitas el ojo de encima, rata amarilla?" pregunta Sasuke

 **"PIKAPIKA CHUUUUUUUU"** dice lanzando un rayo sobre el pelinegro que este se defendió con su espada

"Así que quieres una pelea ¿eh?" dice activando su sharingan y yendo contra la rata en un ataque electrico llamado **Chidori**

Pikachu creía que iba a ser su fin cuando vio a Sasuke a casí centímetros suya cuando una zarpa lo detuvo y se evaporó el rayo, Sasuke no sabía lo que estaba pasando puesto que en un momento iba a asestarle el golpe de gracia a la rata amarilla y en otro instante su rayo se fue, perdió el Chakra en la mano que tenía y miró al que le estaba sujetando y vio una criatura de forma humano pero tenía la cara igual a la de Arceus y llevaba el mismo circulo en su cintura de oro

"¿Quién demonios eres tu?" dice Sasuke

 _"Mi nombre es Arceus y no voy a permitir que hagas daño a mis hijos"_ dice de forma telepática y lanzó a Sasuke por los aires y atravesó diecisiete árboles cuando los otros reconocieron a la criatura

"A-Arceus e-eres t-tu" dice Ash sorprendido

"Guau, el creador de todo el universo está de pie frente a nosotros, es un honor" dice Dawn arrodillándose ante Arceus sacando la gota anime a todo el mundo incluido de Arceus

"Así que tu eres el dios que gobierna esta región" susurra Kakashi "por casualidad no has visto a uno de nuestros compañeros que se coló en tu dimensión hace tres años"

 _"Lo sé Hatake, estuvo en mi salón del origen cuando fui creado hace billones de años, la verdad es que me entretuvo muy bien, contándome esas historias antes de que le enviase aquí, cuando estuvieron obsesionados por expulsarle de su tierra natal y al final lo lograron"_ dice Arceus en una voz hostil que todos los chicos y el equipo se percató de eso

"¿Por qué eres tan hostil hacia nosotros?" dice Sai interviniendo una vez en el capítulo (sin ánimos de romper la cuarta pared)

 _"Bueno dejadme decirles que el me contó toda su vida incluso me dio hasta sus recuerdos de como era tratado, de como era arrollado y de como era torturado hasta que destruyeron sus sueños, así que gente de tu dimensión no es bienvenida aquí"_ dice Arceus hasta que dijo Sasuke

"MUERE DOBE, **CHIDORI"** Arceus no se sorprendió de su arranque de furia lo que le sorprendió fue que le descubrió pero el ataque de Sasuke no llegó muy lejos cuando se sintieron las tres deidades en el planeta y un corte espacial casi le da a quema ropa pero gracias a su velocidad logró evitarlo

 **"¿Por qué atacas a padre? atacarlo es una sentencia grave de muerte"** dice Palkia

"¿Eh? ¿qué?" preguntaron todos los humanos y Palkia se sonrojó de vergüenza al recordar que los humanos no los entienden

 _"Dije que por qué atacas a nuestro creador, matón"_ dice Palkia de nuevo en telepatía

"¿Vuestro creador? solamente es nuestro compañero de equipo al que desterraron porque se que él no compartiría ningún recuerdo con nadie, no es así ¿Naruto?" todos miraron a Arceus pero este solamente respondió enigmáticamente

"vuestros corazones os ciegan, vuestros miedos os atormentan, vuestras cargas aumentan, solo en ser de tremendo poder irá a Kami y logrará encontrar las dos partes perdidas de su corazón una vez roto, oigan mis palabras porque yo ordeno que todo Pokémon legendario se reúna conmigo en mi salón para hablar sobre el futuro de la dimensión" y así un viento muy violento logró expulsar de allí al equipo Shinobi de la tierra unos minutos para lego ver que todos el ese claro, habían desaparecido

* * *

 **espero que os haya gustado el prólogo, veréis que interesante se pone la trama, estoy pensando que cuando Naruto vaya el reino Shinobi gane el rinnegan por su propio derecho y siga con sus poderes de dios pero solo eso podéis decírmelo vosotros en los comentarios, venga un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo**


	2. pasado chocante

**China, México, Estados Unidos, incluso hasta Chipre, Guau, esta historia se ve en muchos países y ya tiene varios comentarios, muy bien, continuaré esta historia, hay un comentario que dice que no sabe por qué Naruto fue desterrado de Konoha, solo lo que pido es paciencia, eso lo aclararé en este capítulo**

 **renuncia: véase en el capítulo 1**

* * *

 **En el salón de los orígenes**

Arceus recuperó su forma normal y esperó a que todos se asentasen, puesto que era una llamada de urgencia todos los legendarios acudieron al salón lo más rápido que podían, cuando llegaron todos, Ho-Ho decidió expresar su preocupación

 **"¿Padre, por qué nos as llamado a todos aquí sin aviso?"** dice con clara voz de preocupación

 **"¿Estamos todos aquí?"** Arceus dice

 **"Si, padre"** contesta Celebi

 **"Entonces dad por comenzada la reunión..."** iba a continuar pero Groudon se le adelantó

 **"Padre, ¿Qué están haciendo esos humanos aquí?"** dice el legendario tierra del trío temporal

 **"los traje aquí para salvarlos de las personas que me buscan, pero no son las organizaciones criminales de mi dimensión, son otras personas, personas de mi pasado"** dice Arceus sorprendiendo a todos los legendarios

 **"Padre, con el debido respeto, usted nació solo, así que no creo que un simple par de personas vaya a capturar a usted"** Rayquaza dijo molesto porque los humanos siempre les buscaban

"Con el debido respeto de no interrumpir, pero ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?" pregunta Brock

 **"¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso no estáis cómodos?"** dice con un poco de broma Latias mirando fíjamente a Ash, había algo raro en él, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos

"No es eso, pero yo creía que estas reuniones son privadas para los legendarios" comenta Dawn

 **"Os traje aquí para hablar de algo urgente, esas personas que habéis visto son mis compañeros de equipo ninja, venían a buscarme no se por qué, creo que quieren matarme de una vez por todas"** dice Arceus sorprendiendo a todos los legendarios en la sala **"aún no se lo que quieren solo es una suposición, pero será más claro si cuento mi historia"**

Arceus empezó a relatar como él era odiado por el Kyuubi y como se burlaban los niños de él, de como su vida era un infierno pero se mostró siempre con una sonrisa en su boca puesto que a él ya no le afectaban las miradas de odio que siempre tenía desde su nacimiento, Arceus tiene lagunas en su memoria pero algunas son bastantes claras y dijo lo del combate contra su compañero de equipo cosas que todos los legendarios tenían caras horrorizadas, mosqueadas y de profunda tristeza por su creador todo a la vez y Victini habló

 **"Padre, lo sentimos mucho por lo que has sufrido, pero me genera una pregunta, ¿por qué te fuiste?"**

 **"Eso es mejor que lo miraseis en el lago"** habló Arceus

 **FLASH BACK**

Naruto se acababa de despertar en el hospital echo un desastre, acababa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta debido a que en el rasengan no aflojó el ataque y eso le permitió anular el chidori de Sasuke y lograr hacerle algo de daño, lo suficiente para desmayar le, después de que vino Kakashi, sus perros lograron llevar a Naruto y Sasuke al hospital de Konoha donde allí fueron tratados

Naruto pensaba cuando se iba a despertar tener el reconocimiento de su Sakura-chan, y por fin contarle lo que sentía por ella, pero como dicen por ahí, el destino es una perra bien jodida en celo que te muerdes cuando menos te lo esperas

Sakura, en vez de reconocerle le pego un puñetazo a su pecho diciendo estas crueles palabras "Ojalá hubieses salido tu y no Sasuke, así ya no te tenía más, estorbo, que eres un estorbo, de eso sirves muy bien ya que nadie te quiere, solo eres un insignificante demonio que tiene que joder a los otros solo con su maldita presencia"

Naruto fue herido a lo más profundo de su corazón en más de un sentido porque la herida se abrió y de no ser por Tsunade no volvió a sanar, esperó un castigo por parte de la enfermera rubia pero de manera sorprendente nunca llegó, herido le dijo por qué a su Baa-chan, pero solo esta le pegó un puñetazo y dijo que dejase de molestar, cuando no pudo más y creía que la cosa no iba a ser peor, empeoró de forma que lo de Sakura y Tsunade solo lo harían mostrarse como solo algo superficial, unos días después, Jiraiya vino y le dijo que ya no era su aprendiz y le quitó el contrato para convocar a los sapos, preguntó por qué y solo dijo que no servía a alguien tan inútil como él, esto dolió a más no pensar al rubio, solo le quedaba su sueño de hokage,

Pero el chico no iba a tener un descanso

Unos días después cuando Sasuke despertó dijo que quería matar a un rubio idiota que no sirve para nada excepto para entorpecer y quería matarlo para que él supiese quién era el mejor, fue retenido pero eso no le impidió lanzar su jutsu firma de fuego **(Gokakyou no jutsu (bola de fuego))** hacia a él delante de todas esas personas que encima lo culparon a él por volver la mente del Uchiha inestable y atacar a todas esas personas enfermas

Naruto entendió que solo fue criado en esa aldea para ser solamente un arma al servicio de la aldea y solamente eso nada más, pero aun demostraría que esta arma podía demostrar que era una persona normal y corriente

Pero eso nunca lo demostraría puesto que Tsunade firmó su destierro

Naruto se quedó en blanco, ¡desterrado!, jamás tendría una aldea a la que llamar hogar puesto que Suna no acepta ninjas de otras aldeas incluidas las de sus aliados, Kiri estaba en una sangrienta guerra civil, Kumo harían lo mismo que Konoha e Iwa solo lo mataría por su parecido a su padre, en fin que no tendría a donde ir, preguntó por qué pero solo recibió por respuesta que solo se deshacían del demonio en su vientre, eso terminó por romper al rubio y furioso agarró sus pertenencias más preciadas y huyó de la aldea

Cuando finalmente ya estaba lejos de allí se sintió el Chakra del kyuubi en la aldea y un sapo informó de que Naruto había muerto, entonces todas los puntos encajaron y finalmente todos entendieron que no estaban haciendo daño a la bestia sino a un niño inocente, todo el consejo se lamentó de esa pérdida y más cuando se dio la sorpresa de que Naruto era hijo del cuarto hokage y kushina Namikaze, el consejo mandó a Kakashi a buscarle junto a un equipo de AMBU pero justo antes de salir el Chakra del kyuubi desapareció como había aparecido, Tsunade lloraba la perdida del niño y Jiraiya no estaba mejor

Tres años más tarde se investigó el caso por el cual Uzumaki Naruto no aparecía en todo el continente elemental, ni siquiera la red espía de Jiraiya lograba encontrarle, se descubrió una cueva no hace mucho que poseía mucho Chakra, demasiado incluso para Naruto Uzumaki cuando encontraron la teoría de dimensiones gracias a un ataque de Akatsuki que al parecer estaban tras los nueve colas y supusieron que Naruto huyó a otra dimensión, tras varios intentos fallidos se descubrió como el poder de el Sharingan podía atravesar dimensiones y así convencieron a Sasuke para que hiciera ese trabajo cosa que lo hizo con lo cual podría mostrar a ese ser inferior quién era el que mandaba

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Los Pokémon y los humanos estaban con lágrimas en esta historia, hasta Rayquaza estaba llorando, Latias que lloraba a moco tendido dijo

 **"Si se vuelven a acercar a padre les juro por Kami y los demás dioses que no volveran a ver la luz del día"**

Todos lo acordaron, que si alguno de esos humanos se volvían a acercar entonces no tendrían piedad alguna con ellos

 **"Primero, Latias, quiero saber sus intenciones, a mi me odiaban por tener al Kyuubi en mi vientre que mi padre me sello y aprendí que si tu vives en el odio lo que harás al final es caer en la locura como ha caído Sasuke, ¿entiendes?"** todos asintieron horrorizados de que su propio padre las haya sufrido así de mal simplemente por su abuelo y Ash dijo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo y conmocionando a todos hasta la médula

"Minato y Kushina no murieron" dijo sorprendiendo a todos hasta la médula de como su lo dijo excepto a Arceus que asintió

 **"Lo sé"** dice y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por lo contado **"ellos me abandonaron al nacer entrenando a Menma y Kasumi para venir a matarme cuando cumpliesen los dieciséis"**

A todos se le heló la sangre cuando su padre dijo eso

 **"¡Nunca en la vida!"** gritó Dialga y se desató el infierno, gritos y gritos de matarlos para que dejen en paz a padre se hicieron eco pero Arceus los cayó

 **"SILENCIO"** rugió Arceus y todo el mundo se cayó **" lamentablemente no podemos matar les aunque el código de dioses lo escriba porque ellos no viene con malas intenciones, o eso es lo que detecté, ellos lo han hecho legalmente y no puedo hacer nada más que seguir les el juego, pero han otro asunto urgente, Ash"**

Ash, brock y Dawn junto con pikachu miraron al dios en tristeza y compasión con un poco de temor y sorprendente Ash habló enigmáticamente

"Lo descubrí, descubrí el porque tengo memorias tuyas, Arceus" todo el mundo se quedó en silencio en espera a que continuase

 **"Es cierto, mi otra mitad"** dice Arceus

Silencio que puede ser roto con un alfiler y los compañeros de Ash se desmayaron excepto Pikachu

 **"P-P-Padre a qué te refieres"** dice Xerneas

 **"Os contaré que sucedió al venir aquí"** dice Arceus

 **FLASH BACK**

Naruto estaba llorando, sus lágrimas eran todas las que no pudo derramar en años, cuando se enteró de sus padres el rompió finalmente, gritó a los cielos, al vacío de la nada que por favor, le libren de este sufrimiento, cuando se le apareció una luz

"No temas Naruto uzumaki, no soy tu enemigo" dice la voz

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunta Naruto aun tenso

"Yo soy el que soy, Naruto Uzumaki, y debo decir que lo siento mucho, así no es como tenían que haber sido las cosas, se supone que deberías tener una familia feliz con gente feliz a tu alrededor, no tener que pasar las penurias del odio a tan corta edad" dice la entidad

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" dice relajándose viendo que la entidad no iba a atacar

"Fácil, quiero que construyas un mundo en el que todos seáis felices, un mundo sin la maldición del odio" dice la entidad

"¿Y cómo hago yo eso? no soy lo suficiente potente como para crear un mundo" dice Naruto

"La respuesta que buscas está en tus ojos y tu imaginación, solo una cosa, para crear un mundo debes estar muerto como Rikudou Sennin cuando creó a los Bijuus, no te preocupes no tengo intención de eso, por eso debo separarte en dos mitades, corazón y humanidad por un lado, y alma y poder por el otro" informa la entidad al ver la cara desencajada de Naruto

 **FINAL DEL FLASH BACK**

 **"Desde entonces, os creé a vosotros y toda la historia ya la sabéis"** dice Arceus

 **"Padre, ¿hay alguna otra manera de uniros de nuevo?"** comenta Yveltal después de una pausa sorda

 **"No sin matarnos definitivamente"** dice Arceus como si no fuese nada poniendo tensos a los legendarios **"pero si alguien podría sacar la fuerza eon en bruto podríamos unirnos de nuevo"**

Todos miraron a Latias pero Arceus habló

 **"No puede ella sola, necesita la ayuda de su hermano y está muerto pero podemos hacer que resucite"** dice Arceus y todo el mundo lo entendió excepto los chicos inconscientes **"Ash, necesitaré tu ayuda"**

"Entendido" dice y Arceus cambió a la forma que tenía antes juntarn sus manos y dijeron

 **"Gedo: Rinne tensei (camino exterior: vida celestial de Samsara)"** dijeron los dos y un gran monstruo se acercaba lentamente a la pareja, empezó a masticar algo que era una luz y poco a poco tuvo la forma de un dragón eon más específicamente Latios por su forma, Latias iba a llorar de emoción pero dijeron ambos

 **"No hay tiempo para llorar de alegría, rápido antes de que explotemos, utilizad vuestras energías para juntarnos de nuevo/** no hay tiempo de llorar de alegría, rápido antes de que explotemos, utilizad vuestras energías para juntarnos de nuevo" dice ambos a la vez

Latios aun estaba mareado pero entendió el mensaje y dirigió su energía hacia los dos y Latias hizo lo mismo, cuando los dos hicieron conexión en Ash y Arceus estalló un humo muy denso que todos tosieron por la densidad del humo

Todos esperaron a que bajase el humo, todos esperaron para ver...

A un chico con las uñas de oro, una túnica que parecía un quimono blanco con diez Magatamas en la espalda con un borde negro cubriendo la apertura y el pecho del quimono, llevaba botas de fuego negro con guantes del mismo efecto y su pelo era como antes pero en blanco y sus bigotes de zorro regresaron junto con Kurama

Latias esta vez si estaba en emoción y empezó a abrazar a su hermano hasta apretarle lo suficiente como para volverlo más azul que el color que estaba

"Vuelvo a ser humano, pero gracias a la bendición de Kami ahora soy mucho más poderoso que antes y con las dos mitades jutas ahora somo imparables" dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos para mostrar el Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan y después pestañeo para mostrar su Rinnegan de séis anillos para luego desactivarlos y dejarse los ojos azules

Cuando Brock y Dawn despertaron vieron una neblina que poco a poco iba desapareciendo y mostrando un ser completamente diferente, su pelo blanco como la nieve virgen y sus ojos azules como el mar, entendieron que ya habían hecho la unión y se sintieron tristes y felices al mismo tiempo, tristes porque ya no volverían a ver a su amigo, y alegres por estar aquí de privilegiados por saber esta historia, que era la historia de su creador

Naruto y los demás vieron como un circulo negro se materializaba en el salón y salieron nada más ni nada menos que los humanos anteriores y todos los legendarios con Naruto se sorprendieron mucho de que hubiesen atravesado la barrera de la tierra y el cielo para acceder al salón de los orígenes, pero rápidamente se recompusieron del shock y empezaron a ponerse en posición de batalla pero Naruto les detuvo con una mano y dijo

"¿A qué habéis venido a mi casa?" dice y el equipo estaba en trance viendo las pinturas y los cuadros junto con los adornos del salón de los orígenes

"Guau, Naruto no sabía que esta era tu casa, con razón esta es la casa de un dios" dice Kakashi impresionado

Sasuke estaba rechinando los dientes de celos por qué el dobe ahora tenía más poder que antes y no podía derrotarlo, no ayudaba que le ya había ascendido a la divinidad

"No estáis aquí que yo reciba halagos, decidme para que habéis venido aquí, Hatake" dice Naruto con una voz poderosa

"Directo al grano ¿eh? pues muy bien, estamos aquí porque el consejo y Tsunade quiere que seas el hokage" dece Kakashi

silencio mortal en la sala hasta que Naruto habló y dijo

"rechazo" dice rotundamente

Kakashi estaban shock tanto como el equipo, todo este tiempo creían que Naruto siempre a querido ser hokage cuando Sai empezó a dibujar algo pero Kakashi dijo

"¡Sai que estás...!" no llegó a terminar porque Sai dijo en nombre del jutsu y empezó a atacar a Naruto

 **"Hijutsu: Choojuu giga (jutsu oculto: representación de grandes bestias)"** y las dirigió contra Naruto, todos vieron impresionados como esas cosas de tinta se dirigían a su padre pero el equipo no esperaba lo que pasó después, simplemente Naruto alzó la mano y sin activar su rinnegan dijo

 **"Seimei-Hyoo: Daaku (tabla de vida: oscuridad)"** el jutsu se deshizo hasta que no quedó nada "gracias por la energía"

Todos parecieron confundidos a lo que dijo pero los legendarios estaban sonriendo, Kakashi se temía lo peor pero Naruto se rió y dijo

"Volveré a vuestra tierra pero no será como civil o ninja de esa asquerosa aldea, puesto que ya sabes como me tratan y has visto como me atacaron, de momento a esta basura" dijo refiriéndose a Sai **"** **Hado Hachi-Juu Hachi: Shiryuu Gekizoku Shintenraihoo (camino de la destrucción # 88: dragón volador que golpea, cañón de trueno que agita los cielos)"** "diles a los insectos de tu aldea que volveré y pasaré mi juicio por esa aldea bajo la orden de Kami de vuestro mundo, nadie se salvará si Kami dice que le tengo que destruir, volveré, de eso estad seguros pero no será como aliados"

Justo cuando dijo eso disparó el Hado barriendo todo a su paso con rayo azul en forma de dragón gigantesco que cubriría una aldea oculta entera, la intención no era matarlos si no hacer el Hado y cubrirlo con aura junto con su espada que era negra con el mango de titanio de plata y el filo llevaba escrito letras ancestrales, la guardia era una estrella de seis puntas cubriendo el mango con dos puntas cubriendo la base del filo negro, y mandarlos de vuelta a su dimensión con Sai malherido

Y así sucedió, el equipo de Konoha volvió a su dimensión

 **"Padre ¿que vamos a hacer?"** dice Mew

"lo primero es informar a la familia de mi otra mitad de lo que a pasado aquí junto con sus amigos de verdad, y cuando digo de verdad es de verdad, hay algunos que lo traicionarían por el poder y la codicia, segundo arreglar nuestra propia dimensión y tercero ir a arreglar la suya" dice Naruto

 **"Hai padre"** dicen todos los legendarios

* * *

 **Esta vez si que a sido largo, no os olvidéis de comentar haber que os parece y espero haber saciado vuestra duda de porque le desterraron a Naruto, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y hasta la próxima que os comunique algo o cuelgue otro capítulo, hasta luego**


	3. explicaciones y sorpresas en Konoha

**Ay, estoy circuncidado y no puedo ni moverme y escribir es un verdadero dolor en el culo, no encuentro la postura para sentarme a escribir, bueno, no os aburro más y aquí va el capítulo, Ay**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

Naruto estaba viajando por el espacio sideral junto con sus llamados amigos humanos y aterrizó en ruta 1 con intenciones de seguir adelante hacia pueblo paleta cuando Dawn expresó su preocupación

"A-Naruto, ¿estás seguro de que esto es buena idea?" dice Dawn

"Por supuesto que si ¿habéis dicho a todos que se reúnan en pueblo paleta?" dice Naruto

"Si, pero ¿qué pasa si no son capaces de entender lo que ha pasado? hay algunas chicas que le gustaban mucho Ash como Misty o May, o como yo" dice Dawn en un susurro al final pero Naruto lo captó

"Dawn" dice Naruto cogiéndola de la barbilla "el que sea un Pokémon no debería bastarte para separarnos ¿no?"

Dawn se sonrojó y se separó avergonzada, mientras que Brock y Naruto se reían de ella suavemente

"Aparte de eso, ¿Qué le dirás a la madre de Ash cuando llegemos?" dice Brock

"Eso ya lo veréis puesto que yo me crié solo no se me ocurre nada que decirla para calmarla pero algo se me ocurrirá, no soy un dios por nada" dice Naruto

"Una pregunta más ¿puedes transformarte en tu forma de Arceus una vez más?" dice Dawn

"Eso es una pregunta a la que ya tenéis respuesta puesto que la veréis dentro de poco" dice Naruto "se me ocurre una idea mejor, en vez de caminar nos transportaremos directamente al laboratorio del profesor y allí tendré mis cosas preparadas y partiremos hacia los lugares donde están las organizaciones criminales para destruirlas de una vez por todas"

Dicho esto se transformó en su forma de Arceus a mucha impresión de sus compañeros de viaje, con un psíquico los montó en su lomo y abrió un portal para el laboratorio del profesor Oak

 **En el laboratorio del profesor Oak**

Los amigos de Ash estaban reunidos en el laboratorio puesto que Dawn dijo que tenía una noticia urgente que darles Ash; Misty, May, Melody y Bianca no dudaron en presentarse allí cuando les dijo que algo le había pasado a Ash, estaban más también allí reunidos, estaban Gary, Delia, Lorenzo, Samuel, Tracey, y Lance; estos estaban esperando a Ash cuando un portal de dimensiones gigantescas se abrió y salió una criatura parecida a un caballo con una rueda de oro y se posó en los jardines del laboratorio a mucha impresión de los Pokémon allí presentes y también de los humanos

"¡Un Arceus!" exclama Gary

"Si pero ¿qué hace aquí?" dice Tracey

Para más impresión del grupo salieron Brock y Dawndel lomo de Arceus y este encogió de tamaño hasta parecerse a un adolescente de uñas doradas de más o menos la edad de Misty (16) con el pelo blanco como la nieve virgen haciendo sonrojar a las cuatro chicas que habían venido

"J-Justo l-lo qué p-pasó" tartamudea Delia

"Buenas a todos, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki o también me conocéis como Arceus, el dios de los Pokémon y tengo que comunicaros que a partir de ahora Ash no podrá nunca más estar con vosotros" dice Arceus con mucho pesar hacia su madre que le crió como su fuese su hijo

"¿Q-Q-Qué significa eso?" dice Delia angustiada

"Significa que ambos eramos dos mitades de un solo ser veréis eso lo veréis con algo más sencillo" dicho esto la rueda de Naruto empezó a brillar de blanco y millones de recuerdos empezaron a abundar las mentes pero solo empezaron cuando Naruto llegó a esta dimensión

Delia fue la más impactada, había criado al niño que era la mitad de un dios, se sentía muy triste porque el niño al que dio luz al mundo no iba a estar con ella nuca más pero por otro lado estaba orgullosa de ella misma, había sido elegida para dar luz al niño de un dios, pero desgraciadamente la parte de la tristeza abundó más y no pudo soportarlo, ella se puso a llorar,

Samuel Oak había visto demasiado en la vida, tanto como para que no se sorprendiera de nada cuando venía una extrañeza de la naturaleza, pero esto lo superó aun más y el se desmayó en el acto

Gary Oak estaba con los ojos bien abiertos a la gran cantidad de recuerdos que Ash tenía en ese momento y se sentía como un verdadero miserable al recordar que el trataba a Ash como si fuese peor que una pulga, estaba muy sorprendido por el hecho de que Ash era la mitad de un dios mismo y se sorprendió maravillas de que Ash era un dios en pleno derecho, recordó con tristeza cuando era mejor que el en todos los sentidos y lo trataba como si fuese el inferior de siempre, desprendió una lágrimas por eso

Tracey se desmayó en el acto de que Ash era un dios

Lorenzo se sorprendió muchísimo de que el joven al que salvó en el ataque de Latios cuando Bianca dijo que le atacase fuese en realidad un dios, mentalmente agradeció que se le ocurrió salir y salvarlo de una posible lesión severa, podría ser recompensado más tarde con quitarle unos pocos años de vejez, o bueno, como Naruto decida, se dijo a si mismo

Lance tenía la boca en el suelo su cabello rosado tirando a rojo estaba bailando con el viento que se le generaba alrededor símbolo de que el estaba en Shock y no se podía mover

Las chicas estaban todas en un dilema total, no sabían si llorar por su amado o si estar felices por él debido a que él es uno con Arceus ya, no sabían si Ash seguía tomando el control de su cuerpo o lo hacia Arceus, mentalmente añadieron que posiblemente Ash no las corresponda y eso las dio miedo así que armándose de valor Bianca preguntó

"¿Entonces Ash no existía?" pregunta en el temor de que el chico que le gusta no existiera

"Existió, pero como una parte de algo mucho más grande" dice Naruto serio

"Pero, Bianca dice que si ¿nunca más le volveremos a ver?" dice May

"Me temo que no" dice Naruto haciendo llorar a las chicas

"P-Pero ¿p-por qué?" dice entre sollozos Misty

"El era un alma incompleta por lo tanto las almas se han solidificado en una que es la mía, es imposible volver a fragmentar un alma sin que haya un traspaso de dimensiones de vacío y eso es demasiado complicado para que el alma humana y su mente lo comprendan, yo elegí venir aquí y crearos a vosotros y ahí es cuando mi alma se fragmentó porque no podía contener la tremenda cantidad de poder, ahora que estoy recuperado, es imposible volverse a fragmentar" explica Naruto de manera breve

"Entonces ¿no volveré a ver a mi hijo nunca más?" dice Delia llorando profundamente y con pocas esperanzas en esa pregunta, pero sus esperanzas subieron cuando Naruto dijo esto

"Madre, eres el que crió a mi otra parte por lo tanto es como si me criases a mi, chicas, todos, yo he cambiado pero sigo siendo la misma alma después de venir aquí" dice Naruto y vio la confusión en el rostro de todos "Yo creé la ciencia para que el humano disfrutase de ella, lamentablemente era un filo de doble espada puesto que la usaron para el lado malo pero esa época ya pasó, no hace falta que intentéis explicarlo con palabras ni con máquinas, sigo siendo el mismo de antes"

Naruto continuó "yo antes era muy idiota, siempre pensando que podía alcanzar metas impensables, que podía llamar la atención de todos si actuaba como el burro y el santo del equipo y la otra parte era la de la razón y la del poder que se materializó en esa criatura puesto que yo no tenía humanidad, la primera parte se la llevó"

Todos comprendieron que Ash seguía en su alma y comprendieron que era Naruto que les estaba ablando todo el tiempo, delia se recompuso al igual que las otras chicas que para su vergüenza Naruto dijo

"Y si me gustáis, podríais habérmelo dicho a la cara, soy muy denso pero no tanto" dice Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a todas las chicas y haciendo reír a los hombres

Gary aun estaba en Shock por lo hechos pero eso no le va a impedir que se comuniquen las cosas puesto que Ash era Naruto todo este tiempo así que se dirigió a él dispuesto a obtener su perdón

"Padre de todos, quisiera pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he causado al principio de tu viaje" dice Gary con sinceridad

"Llámame Naruto, y si quieres pedirme perdón a la cara te felicito, nunca antes un humano me ha pedido perdón ni mucho antes de que Damos lo hubiese hecho" dice Naruto y le puso una mano en su hombro "no os preocupéis en cuanto todo esto acabe tendréis a vuestro compañero humano una vez más"

"Pero si tu dijiste que nunca le podríamos ver de nuevo" dice Dawn

"Como misma alma no, pero con distinta alma y misma personalidad si" dice Naruto "por eso te lo dije en el camino Dawn"

Todos miraron a Dawn y esta se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando y se sonrojó de vergüenza, todos miraron a Naruto buscando una respuesta y el solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida y los otros pronto cambiaron de tema

No pudieron sin embargo cuando una explosión se hizo eco en el jardín del laboratorio

"Prepárense para lo problemas" dice una mujer de cabello rojo

"Y más vale que teman" dice un hombre con el cabello azul

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos en una sola..."

"Cortad el rollo que esto ya cansa" dice Naruto dice durmiéndose una siesta

"PERO SERÁ GROSERO EL MOCOSO ESTE, DURMIÉNDOSE EN UN LEMA DE TEAM ROCKET" grita la mujer pelirroja con un cabezón anime saliendo del globo de donde estaban

"Pues ya dirán porque repiten eso en cada viaje que tengo con ustedes y otra cosa, yo soy de incontables años de antigüedad ¿quién son los mocosos aquí ahora?" dice descolocando al trío Rocket

"Pero si te ves como un niño Meowth" dice un gato parlante

"Para un gato que necesite hablar con un humano y haya estudiado su lenguaje es penoso el puesto donde estas y encima cobrando una mierda cuando el gobierno de esta dimensión se muere por buscar Pokémon traductores que les cobrarían una pasta" dice Naruto haciendo pensar a Meowth severamente "pero ese no es el caso, pienso matar a todos lo criminales en mi dimensión para obtener la paz en mi dimensión, finalmente voy a coger la ofensiva, así que vosotros decidís si uniros a mi o si no moriréis, ya sabéis quien soy y que vuestra máquina no hará nada contra mí así que la decisión es vuestra"

El trío se paró a pensar, en si se morían de otra aventura y pensaron que cuando estaban trabajando de verdad les había ido mucho mejor que con el equipo Rocket, Jessie habló la primera

"¿Por qué confías en nosotros?" dice ella y Naruto le respondió

"Por las memorias que tengo de mi otra vida siempre habéis sido buenos con él después de una aventura suya así que en vez de mataros os daré elección a elegir" dice Naruto

Se lo estuvieron pensando un buen rato cuando al final James habló

"Está bien, nos uniremos a ti" dice James y el trío asintió

En vista de que Naruto no percibió ningún mal plan en el trío ni escuchó que lo iban a traicionar, ni siquiera cuando vio el futuro harían eso dijo

"Bienvenidos al equipo" dijo con una sonrisa "mientras que estás podéis decirnos todas las debilidades del Team Rocket y a cambio os daré dinero y comida"

Al trío de criminales se le hizo la boca agua, comida de un dios solo para ellos y dinero con el cual poder vivir sus vidas felices y un honrado trabajo, no se resistieron a eso y empezaron a decir cosas del Team Rocket

 **Mientras tanto en Konoha**

"Si, hokage-sama, dijo exactamente esas palabras" dice Kakashi

"Entiendo kakashi, en tal caso hay que estar preparados cuando venga porque va a ser muy duro, llama al consejo, tengo que comunicarles esto, y vosotros dos, esta vez podéis decir que la habéis cagado" dice Tsunade a Minato y Kushina que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y se notaba que la mujer no había dormido por las ojeras de sus ojos "si estuviese aquí ese día os habría golpeado hasta la muerte a vosotros dos y a Jiraiya por haceros creer eso y en cuanto a mi me daría la peor paliza que debería por dejarme hacer eso"

 **Un día después**

Resulta que ese día cuando Kakashi y los demás regresaron de la dimensión de Naruto Tsunade estaba hipnotizada por Danzo para hacerle creer que Naruto era el demonio encarnado y era le era necesario eliminarle ese día (el día del exilio de Naruto), el plan de Danzo era luego enviar Raíces-AMBU que fuesen y capturasen ahí al chico, sin embargo no esperó ese cambio de dimensiones y que cuando volvieron Minato y Kushina detectaron el Genjutsu y lo disiparon, Tsunade estaba tan furiosa con Danzo que este intentó un golpe de estado creeyendo que Tsunade estaba debilitada y se equivocó, fatídicamente, el golpe falló miserablemente y toda su raíz fue exterminada, desgraciadamente el logró huir y esconderse por toda la nación elemental, hay rumores de que el murió por no cumplir su objetivo puesto que nunca más se le vio por los países elementales

Después de ese fatídico golpe de estado que debilitó mucho a Konoha se descubrió que Danzo secuestraba a niños inocentes o recién nacidos para su ejercito de Raíz, Minato y Kushina leyeron unos informes que Danzo se dejó y leyeron un diario donde Danzo hacía sus artimañas, sin embargo cuando leyeron que Naruto nunca fue parte del demonio cuando lo abandonaron, que se uniría a Kurama según el sello que había estudiado con el tiempo pero el seguiría siendo él fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que abandonaron a su hijo por nada en especial condenando a Naruto a una vida de infierno, al parecer Jiraiya también estaba hipnotizado cuando le arrebató el contrato sapo incapacitando a los padres de que pidieran le disculpas

Menma y Kasumi estaban muy sorprendidos por el golpe de estado pero no estaban en su mejor estado emocional, habían llorado fuertemente por su hermano y más su hermana que deseaba como su madre tener a su familia junta de nuevo, Menma ahora cuando Kakashi les informaron de que era un dios de una dimensión estaba muy orgulloso de su hermano mayor y quería ser como él, lastima que nunca se le concedería ese deseo

* * *

 **y aquí termina el capítulo porque tengo que ingresar en el hospital para revisarme la circuncisión que me hicieron así que no voy a escribir en una semana por o menos, así que os pido paciencia queridos lectores que luego se verán recompensados, no se os olvide comentar**


End file.
